A transmitter or radio transmitter in electronics and telecommunications is an electronic device which with an antenna produces radio waves. The transmitter can generate a radio frequency alternating current, which can be applied to the antenna. When excited by the alternating current the antenna can radiate radio waves. The transmitter can be used in equipment that generates radio waves for communication purposes and radiolocation, such as radar and navigational transmitters. Generators of radio waves for heating or industrial purposes can also include transmitters.